A Tale Of Two Lawyers
by soupsaga
Summary: One lawyer is in love with another. This is their story.
1. The Realization

**_DISCLAIMER:_** _I do not own any characters, they all belong to Dick Wolf and NBC. I will not receive any money or rewards for positing this story. I promise to have them back by curfew._

You look over at her and smile. You love the way her top makes her bright blue eyes pop. You take in her features, studying every inch of her skin, learning it as of you were going to have a test on it. You love the way her smile could light up a room. You run your hand up her arm, smiling as your hand meets her warm skin. She was always warm and comforting to everybody, even the meanest people.

She smiles at you when she notices what you're doing. She knows you like a person knows their favorite book. She knows you like the back of her very own hand.

When she smiles at you, you can't help the butterflies that make themselves present, just like they always do when she's around. You realized a few months ago that you were hopelessly in love with her, your best friend. She'd never like you the way you like her, everybody told you you didn't have a chance with her, even though you were her type.

She runs a hand through her silky blonde hair, and you notice how relaxed she looks sitting on your couch with a glass of wine. You often had these nights together, she'd end up sleeping with you in your bed, in your arms, curled up against you. Every time you would try to hide your need, your want. You thought you were doing well at ignoring your feelings, up until she touched you. All those sparks came back, sparks you hadn't felt with any of your other girlfriends. None of them made you feel the way she does.

You look down at your daughter in her lap, loving how caring she was, how helpful she was. When you told her that you had a daughter, she automatically wanted to be a part of her life. You couldn't make a move on her because you wouldn't want to lose her as a friend, you wouldn't want your daughter to lose her.

She looks over your body, hoping you wouldn't notice. She's been hopelessly in love with you since the day you met, she's been scared to tell you. She didn't want you to be freaked out, so she kept it from you. She wonders if she'll ever tell you, because you don't ever show that you like her more than a friend.

Your daughter calls her mommy already, not that she minds. She loves it when she hears it come out of the little girl's mouth, it makes her heart flutter more than it does when you're around.

You're in love with her, you'll tell her tonight, you promise yourself.

Your name is Casey Novak and you're in love with your best friend, Alex Cabot.


	2. Little Do You Know

_**I didn't mean for these to be short, but I feel that their story can be expressed in such little words. There will be plenty more where these came from, so just hang tight, my loves.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: See Chapter One for Disclaimer.**_

It's been seventeen days since you realized you were in love with her. _I'll tell her tomorrow,_ you tell yourself, although you've been saying that for years now. You didn't want to tell her, and have her reject you, leaving an empty space in your daughter's life. She was perfect, and you were just _you_. You didn't think you were special in any way, you were boring, you lived a boring life. When you weren't in the office, you were with your daughter.

You run a hand through your slightly tangled hair, you didn't have a chance to shower last night; your daughter was sick, and you spent the entire night caring for her. You pick up your phone, tempted to call her and spill your guts. You don't. You set the phone back down and sit in silence. You call yourself a coward, a hypocrite. Previously, you've told your friends to go after the people they were interested in, no matter how much they tried to argue.

When you realized you were in love with her, you started acting different. You didn't notice it, nobody else did, but she did. She notices everything. She knows you inside and out. She was confused as to why you were acting different, she thought that she did something that made you feel uncomfortable around her. She cried at night, wondering why you didn't love her back. Little did she know, that was the very reason you were acting as you did around her. She was very good at masking her feelings, hell, she was known for it, but when she was home, in the safety of her apartment, she cried. She let her emotions show when nobody was around, when nobody could judge her. Sometimes, she even drank her feelings away. She drank until she was numb. She wasn't an alcoholic, she just enjoyed the numbness that came with being drunk. She wasn't crazy when she was drunk, she was more relaxed and calm. It was strange to her, that drinking some clear liquid could make her forget about how much she loved you.

Your daughter asks about her, a lot more lately. She misses her "other mommy". She wonders why she doesn't come around anymore. If only she knew that true love was the reason her "other mommy" didn't come around.

Your mind drifts to her, her silky blonde hair, those bright blue eyes that held so much joy, so much pain. You were the only one who seemed to hold the key that unlocked the box that held her hidden emotions. Never in your life have you met somebody similar to her. She was such a special person. The most kind, caring person you knew. She had this smile, one that could light up the darkest room of all. You spoke of it often to your other close friends. They knew you were in love with her, they wished they knew if she loved you, so they could make you feel better, but they didn't know. She didn't let anyone know.

Little did you know, Alex Cabot was in love with you, Casey Novak.


	3. Unconditionally

_**DISCLAIMER: SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMER.**_

"Alex," You whisper softly, looking up at the blonde who stole your heart.

"Casey," she whispers back, just as softly.

Your daughter had just been put to bed by Alex, she cried until you said her "other mommy" could put her to bed. You stood in the doorway, watching her gently kiss the top of your daughter's head before reading her a bed time story.

You lay your head on her shoulder, closing your eyes. A silent "I love you," falls off your lips as you cuddle into her, and for a second you thought you felt her tense.

"I love you too," she whispers, kissing the top of your head.

The butterflies start to flutter in your stomach when you feel her lips touch the top of your head. _Just tell her_ , you tell yourself, _What's the worst that could happen?_ You open your eyes and they immediately fall on the snow collecting on the ground outside. "So beautiful," you whispers.

"I know you are," you hear her whisper. You look up at her, smiling slightly.

"Case- Casey, I-I'm in love with you. I have been for so, so long. The first time you bumped into me and spilled your coffee down my white blouse, when our eyes met, I fell so hard. I wanted to meet you, talk to you, be your friend, maybe even your girlfriend. Here I am, seven years later, and I've been your best friend for six and a half of those. I told myself I'd tell you years ago, but then you met Jason, you had Caroline, I thought you were happy. I couldn't ruin your happiness. But, I'm telling you now. I'm in love with you. I love you so much," she says softly, never breaking eye contact.

You wipe a single tear from her cheek before softly pressing your lips to hers. Her lips were soft, they tasted like the chocolate ice cream you had shared. You feel her hand on the back of your neck, and you tilt your head slightly, deepening the kiss. You moan slightly at the sweetness of the kiss, how her lips feel against yours.

"I love you too," a quiet mumbles falls off your lips, landing on hers.

She pulls away slowly, smiling down at you. "I love you so much." She kisses your cheek, then your nose before pecking your lips.

You smile up at her, "Will you be willing to accompany me on a date?" You smile cheekily before taking her hand. "And, stay the night?"

She nods slightly, kissing the back of your hand. "I would love to."

"You know, you're not going to just be dating me, you're going to be dating Caroline and I. Yes, we will be having dates that are just us, but she'll have to be at some of them. I won't leave her alone all the time, a good mother wouldn't do that to their child," you shake your head.

"I know," she smiles. "And I don't mind. I love her like she's my own daughter."

You nod slightly and smile, looking up at her. "Take me to bed, Miss Cabot," you whisper huskily.


End file.
